A significant problem is created when a finite divisible resource is desired by two or more entities and more of the resource is requested than can possibly be allocated and distributed to the requesting entities. When the demand for a resource or product exceeds the supply, market auctions can be created in order to properly allocate the limited resource or product to the requesting entities. For example, a finite commodity such as oil is only produced in limited quantities per month and the oil is auctioned and sold in international markets. If only one million barrels of oil is produced in a month, bidders can submit bids through the international market and typically the highest bidder will win its requested allocation of the oil and will pay the supplier of the oil the price which was bid.
The problem of allocating finite resources also occurs in the electronic world. The Internet allows parties to communicate and exchange data over vast distances. However, the rate of information flow can be affected by the number of users utilizing an Internet Service Provider (“ISP”) and users are forced to endure long pauses in their network connections. If critical data needs to be transmitted and received almost instantaneously over a network, premium bandwidth of an ISP can be reserved for that user. While premium bandwidth can be provided by an ISP, the bandwidth is a limited resource and many users will desire all or part of the available premium bandwidth. A standard auction of the bandwidth would consist of the premium bandwidth being allocated to the highest bidder for which the bidder pays the price of the bid. However, this type of auction produces inefficiencies for larger numbers of bidders and where the bids made and availability of the premium bandwidth change over time. Other allocation mechanisms require exchanging large messages to convey demand information and are inappropriate for communication networks due to the heavy signaling load they would impose. An improved auction and allocation technique is needed.
In order to achieve an improved allocation technique, some economic principles can be applied to the technique. The example of allocating the resource of premium bandwidth will be used in the following discussion. A communication network's value such as the Internet can be characterized by what economists call externalities. The principles of externalities are that the value a user gets from the network depends upon the valuation and behavior of the other users. One recognized principle is that a communication network is more valuable to a user if more people are connected to the network. A second recognized principle is that as the utilization of the network by one user increases, the quality of service obtained by the other users decreases. Resources are shared by users who because of distance, population size, or individual selfishness cannot or will not coordinate their actions sufficiently to achieve the most desirable allocation of resources. This externality principles model indicates that a game theoretic approach in which other bidders actions are determinative of allocations and costs to a bidder could be used to improve the allocation of resources on a communication network.
The allocation of limited resources in connection with a communications network can be performed in both an actual market embodiment, when users are bidding real dollars or other items of value, and a private system embodiment, where the bids are to performed with internal budget allocations in order to obtain limited resources of the processing entity. For example, different university departments could bid on time used on a special university component with university dollars supplied by the university.
In the emerging multiservice networks (ATM, Next-Generation Internet), neither flat pricing by the peak capacity of the user's connection as used in the current Internet nor time-of-day usage prices as used in the telephone system are viable solutions to gain an efficient allocation of resources. Thus there is a need to develop a new approach to pricing of network resources. The requirements of an efficient pricing system include: (1) sensitivity to the range of resource requirements (either through a sufficiently broad range of traffic classes which are priced differently or by allowing users to explicitly quantify resource requirements); (2) prices must be dynamically responsive to unpredictable demand (market based system); and (3) the pricing architecture should constrain as little as possible the efficiency trade-offs. It would be desirable to achieve an auction technique which meets the above requirements and provides a more efficient allocation of a finite resource.